


命运如刀

by xjxfx



Category: Saving Mr. Wu, 北平双美 - Fandom, 北平无战事 | All Quiet in Peking, 解救吾先生
Genre: M/M, 架空AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjxfx/pseuds/xjxfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个死囚犯被给了一个机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 一个机会

 

“张华，出来吧。”

张华朝着门边略略挪动了一点儿。被关了许久，他变得有些太过习惯于服从。这让他恼火，于是自尊适时出手，拦住了他如顺从绵羊一般服从出去的命令。面生的守卫直接进来了，他大力地敲击着铁栅栏，嘴里不干不净的骂娘。  
张华翻了翻眼角，往外走。  
“别对他火，”门外等着的稍稍年长的守卫老姚教育他年轻的同事，“犯不着。马上就处决了。”  
说得很对。  
执行日期是六月二十九号早晨八点。也就是两天后。48个小时后，算上现在这个钟头。这世上值得气苦的事情何其之多，没有必要对即将成为一具尸体的家伙生气。随着一个人离死亡越发接近，他作为一个人的尊严也跟沙漏里的沙子一样分分秒秒地偷跑，这会儿，张华已经所剩无几。可讽刺的是除了刚才这个刺头，这里的守卫反而对他越来越礼貌起来。并不是处于尊敬，而是处于效率的那种虚假礼节。就好像对一块肉，一批货，没什么感情的，说句“请”和“谢谢”有什么难的？昨天打电话出去的时候，还有个人对他说“您”呢。

不过张华从未渴求过他人的尊重。他不需要那玩意儿。他有的是法子控制他人，用枪，用手雷，用绝对的力量。什么尊重，什么义气都是狗屎，他华子不需要那一套。可他现在不再有力量了，他很快将变成一具尸体，一滩腐肉，连收缩一下肌肉都做不到，赶走脸上的爬虫都做不到。这样终极的无力让他想到了他之前绑架的货，用律师的话来说，“受害人”。无望的，无力的，软弱如烂肉一般被埋在苹果树下。

他拖着镣铐随着两个守卫往前走，眼睛不由自主盯上了老姚刚剃过头的后脑，他能看见他的脖子，在花白的头发和制服的领子中间露出一小块松弛的皮肤。华子于是想，要有一杆枪多好。或者一把水果刀。再或者，一块石头也好。他可以一击之下划开老姚的颈动脉，然后专心对付年轻那个。他扭住那家伙的手让他不能掏电击枪，然后勒住他，勒得死死的让他哭着求饶，哭着道歉。为之前的骂娘道歉。

不过华子还没能想象完如何结果这家伙，他们的目的地就到了。守卫示意他进去——那是另一间牢房，里头倒是坐着个他认识的人。

“邢队长，好久不见！”华子有些兴奋。他将要死了，邢队长就好像是来自他之前生活的好友。他渴求他人的注意力，而现在案子也结了，死刑也判了，他也该谢幕了。这警察的出现，就好像有人在舞台下喊了声“安可！”

邢队长抬了抬眉毛，并没有回应他，“你们出去吧，”他对两个守卫说。这下华子才开始仔细打量，那间牢房里坐着的另一个人。那人穿着黑西服，没有打领带。

他看起来像个律师，或者是个政府官员，因为他带着无框的眼镜。可这个人看起来又不太简单，也许是他坐姿太直，让华子对他有些本能的警惕。

这家伙大概是个什么警察。华子估摸着，眯着眼上下打量了几轮，“这是小孙。”邢队长说。这句介绍就他妈跟没介绍一样。

“小孙啊，”华子笑了，“你做什么的？”

这位小孙架子十足，看起来和邢峰并不熟。“你不需要知道我是谁。我来给你一个机会。”

小孙说话跟个机器人一样，声音轻得很，也没什么感情，但却透着一股子的胸有成竹。这叫华子很想抡起什么砸烂那张小白脸。不过小孙说“一个机会”。“机会”这词华子很少见。一般他不是等别人给他“机会”的那个人。他习惯于自己创造“机会”，然后分给别人。不过他也不该太挑剔了，毕竟，这当口儿，有几个人能跟死囚谈“机会”呢？

*

“所以你在叫我去死？”华子挑衅地望着小孙平静的脸。  
“我在给你一个活下去的机会。”小孙回答。  
“你这他妈的是叫老子去送死，一样是死，还不如劳动政府呢。”  
“如果你觉得这件事情没有希望，那你也并不是我们要找的人。”小孙冷冷地说，用手中的圆珠笔笔杆挑动了面前的文件纸的边角。  
邢峰也没搭话，看来他不过是个牵线的人。  
“我现在手头吧，确实也没啥别的活儿。这你们也知道。”华子裂开嘴笑了。  
小孙抬头看他，耐心地等他继续说下去。  
“这活儿我接了。不过伙计们得我来挑。”这显然不是一个人能干的事儿。  
“没有伙计们，你可以申请一个拍档。我来审核。这是我们能允许的最多人数。”小孙回答道，好像这答案早准备好了。  
“那我要阿仓。”  
“阿仓是谁？”小孙转头询问邢峰。  
“陈仓。”邢队长用那惯常有些不耐的口气讲，这个是个他再熟悉不过的心狠手辣的家伙，是他亲手送进牢房的死囚犯。“几起绑架和谋杀案中的主谋之一，张华的手下。”他转向华子，“我说那家伙可是打算在你没回的时候吞了钱再干掉你，你要他？他的律师也把所有事情都推到了你的身上，不过他指纹和皮肤纤维在几具尸体上哪儿哪儿都是。也被判了死刑，这会儿还没执行。”  
“心狠手辣的杀手。”小孙点评道。  
“活儿好靠谱的伙伴。”华子回答。  
“冷血的亡命之徒。”  
“值得信赖的队友。”  
华子听见自己这样回答，在心里无声地笑。

*


	2. 一个赌徒

第二章 一个赌徒

陈仓这辈子都没想到他还会再见到这条疯狗。  
这情况有点怪，像回忆重演，像梦回十年前。穿着囚衣的华子朝他走过来，嬉皮笑脸地说“阿炮是我小弟，叫我进来找你。”  
那时候阿仓比现在瘦，肩膀单薄。他还带着点少年的腼腆，这让这个出入少管所和监狱十来次的家伙身上带着一种奇异的不协调感。  
现在阿仓也穿着囚衣，望着朝他挥手的华子，那家伙剃了头，说“阿仓，有个活儿。”  
阿仓这人过得很清醒，对时间十分敏感，做事也有计划。他本来计划用离自己死刑剩下的十五天来看那一本图书室的古龙武侠小说。剩下的十五章正好一天看完一章。  
可华子那么在空荡荡的饭堂朝他喊的时候，他是真的离奇地有了发梦的感觉。这不是在做梦？他下意识想在裤兜里找到那一枚他随身带着的赌场的砝码，却记起来早在入狱的时候就被没收了。  
他木楞着脸，看着华子和他身后那个穿黑西服的人朝他走过来。这天热得很，他警觉地看了眼自己身后的看守，却发现他们将他留在那自己撤出了几米远。  
华子对他摆了摆手，“过来。”他就跟了过去，像以前那样。他们一行三人堂而皇之地往外走去。  
阿仓反手抓住华子囚衣的衣领，“这是去哪？”他有点警觉。虽然他只剩下了十五天，可他想看完那本武侠。他听过监狱里口耳相传的死刑犯被骗走卖掉器官的事儿，可不想临死又被华子摆一道。  
“这位先生要给我们一个机会。他的这活儿很难，九死一生。”华子将双手放在阿仓的双肩上，逼他和自己对视。“他选了我，我选了你当拍档。怎样，接不接?”  
阿仓没有后退，尽管他的脚后跟将背后的铁门踢得响了一声。  
华子见他不回答，又补上，“邢峰带他来的，叫我不要问他身份。”他侧头指了指在一边看表的小孙。  
阿仓没有说话。  
华子凑到他耳边，“兄弟，赌一把？”  
在赌约面前，赌徒的意志永远如瓦片般脆弱。

。

*

“我姓伍，你可以叫我伍哥。”阿仓再次睁开眼的时候面前一个穿着一身白大褂的家伙这样自我介绍到。  
他挪动了一下嘴唇想说话，说出的声音却连自己也听不太懂。他开始真的怀疑是不是被切了个肾。可想想他本来也只能再活十五天，缺个肾倒是不打紧。这赌局还没输进本金。  
旁边华子倒是能说话，“你几几年的，叫什么哥啊？身份证来看看。”  
阿仓侧头看华子，他跟自己一样侧卧在一张手术台一样的床上。  
那姓伍的脱了白大褂，底下穿得普通的polo衫和牛仔裤。他抹了抹脑袋，整个人看起来比之前的小孙倒是有生气多了。“不叫伍哥叫六哥也行，随你捡。”  
小孙正好走进来，“麻药差不多退了吧？”他问。  
姓伍的点了点头。  
“哎，你看人家小孙，还是你上级呢，不摆谱，咱们都喊他小孙，多亲热。”华子接着讲。  
“谁说他是我上级了？”姓伍的反问，随即接到小孙冷冷的一眼刀，立刻明白过来。“嘿，套我话？你今天不管我叫我伍哥我还不姓伍了！”  
“行了，说正事。”小孙按了按手里的什么东西，一面墙亮了起来，原来这屋里有一架投影仪。  
阿仓把自己撑起来，坐在床边看着屏幕。  
“我和小伍将跟你们俩一起执行这个任务。我们明早启程，开车到地点A。我和小伍轮班开车，一班三小时，我先开始。到达A后我将进一步跟你们讲解计划，总共大概是20小时车程。这里有一些衣物，你们挑一下。”  
阿仓看着屏幕，下意识瞅了一眼华子，正巧那边的也瞅过来。这一对视，他就知道对方在想什么。20小时的车程，哪里不能制服这两个家伙逃走？！  
“等麻药退了你们可能会觉得脖子有些麻痒，”小伍接着讲，然后接过小孙手里的遥控器点了几下，屏幕上出现了两个外国人。  
“你看，这个是植入者”他用鼠标点了点其中一个人，“这个是控制者，”他又用鼠标点了点另一个人。  
然后画面动了起来，“植入者”试图逃开，他脖子靠近动脉开始有红灯闪烁，伴随着警笛一样的警告音。他跑得离“控制者”越远，那声音就越急剧，频率越快。  
在阿仓想伸手蒙上自己耳朵的时候，突然一声巨响，屏幕上闪过一道光幕，等色彩暗下来，“植入者”已经直挺挺地倒在了地上，脑袋滚到了一边。

“脖子上的麻痒感在植入三到五小时内会消除，如果有感染迹象的话也要及时跟我说。”小孙的声音突然响起来。

比他妈切了肾还够呛。阿仓心里想。沾上这疯狗，果然从来没什么好事儿。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 

“仓。”  
这夜半里，阿仓听见这么一声。他对这声音，和后面暗含的期待挺熟的。  
“叫你听不见呢？”华子没耐性的追问。  
“嗯。”阿仓回应他。  
“你看这活儿怎么回事？”华子问他，在黑暗里似乎是转了个身，能听见被褥摩擦的声音。  
“我看玄得很。”阿仓回答。  
华子突然发出一声怪笑。  
“那姓孙的不好对付。”阿仓接着说，“看设备，也不知什么来头。”能把两个死囚犯就这样从监狱里提出来，凭阿仓的见识，还真想不明白他们到底是什么人。  
“那姓伍的……”华子突然打断他，“讲的那什么植入炸弹，你觉着真是那么回事儿吗？”  
阿仓下意识摸了摸自己的脖子。  
“真那么邪乎？他要炸就炸？”  
阿仓不知道答案。  
“这他妈逼的比手雷狠多了。”华子几乎是有些振奋地讲。  
“华子。”阿仓喊他。  
“我想抽根烟。”  
“抽这根。”那边钢丝床一轻，阿仓感觉自己手里被塞进了那东西。他仰头看，正接上华子呼出的一口气。  
“要是咱明天都死了，这一晚上不快活一回多亏啊。”华子说着就开始咬他耳朵，一只手扶着他肩膀另一只手往后腰钻，顺着往下就摸到那结实的臀肉。  
“不能赔本。”他说，去吸阿仓的喉结。他甚至吻过了那刚刚被植入炸弹的伤口，咬了一下，惊得阿仓浑身一颤。  
“你他妈疯了？”阿仓拧住他的手。  
“要死的人了，倒是挺看不开？”华子继续摸索，他看不惯阿仓的僵硬，伸手去摸他老二。不信这家伙被关了几个月就入定成了和尚。  
阿仓在他身下放松下来，他突然想起华子以前的怪癖。将手雷放在床边做爱。这下更好，一人脖子里一炸弹，生生死死谁说了都不算，只有快感是真的，一层层地从尾椎往上窜。他浑身是汗，脑子里又老浮现出那短片里被炸掉的脑袋，一会儿眼前是华子的脑袋，一会儿又是自己的。要是这会儿脑袋掉了，华子的老二在他里面呢。  
“你他妈专心点儿。”华子抽手就是一巴掌。  
阿仓在黑暗里盯着华子发亮的眼睛，也有些动了怒。都他妈要死了，还受这疯狗的气？他翻身将华子压倒身下，将他的双手压在一边。本来他想反客为主攻城略池，可看着华子正硬挺着的那物，竟然觉得刚刚的事情不做个有始有终总归要心痒，心一横就坐了下去，两人都是一声低吼。  
阿仓是顶有力的，从小干农活的缘故。一身肌肉绞紧就能让华子舒爽得直翻白眼。他这会儿坐在华子身上由着自己动，老二滴着前液，华子连忙伸手去撸。两个人就又倒做一团，互逐快感。  
两个没有未来的死囚，又是两匹精壮的良马。本都带着勃勃的生机，却一起走上了末路穷途。  
阿仓浑身黏糊糊地趴在华子身边。他在性爱后一向乖巧温顺，和平时木楞阴狠的阿仓辩若两人。华子伸手摸了一下他的屁股，“咱得想个办法，弄死那姓孙的。”  
“那炸弹呢？”阿仓问。  
“威胁那姓伍的给弄出来。顺路着说不定能在他那儿再弄点枪。”华子讲。  
他叹了口气。  
“老子舍不得死了。”


	4. Chapter 4

四、

 

第二天清晨他们醒的很早，小伍过来打开锁着的门，并嬉皮笑脸说了一句，“哥们，别试什么花样。别看我好说话，毕竟是得过几次搏击冠军的人。”

尽管他这样讲，不试一试也就不叫张华了。被一手扭到身后脸压倒栏杆上的时候，喘着气笑。“我就试试你水准。”

阿仓没有帮手，他打架打得多，一眼就能看出行家来——那姓伍的还真没吹嘘。再看那边小孙，好整以暇地在系鞋带。很明显根本没把这一下小小的冲突放在眼里。

“手铐就算了，别像个犯人。舒活舒活筋骨也好。上车吧。”小孙讲。

他们俩被锁进了后面车厢，跟前座隔开，不过也还能透过栏杆望见前面的孙伍两人。

“要不第一轮我来，看你好像没睡好。”小伍说。

小孙没回答，却也没让开，把着驾驶座的门。

阿仓这才有机会仔细打量了一下这辆车。六座的SUV，后面的车厢里不晓得装着什么。中间他和华子坐的地方和前后都是隔开。很显然这是一辆改造得很专业的车。姓孙的开始开车了，他没用导航，好像记得路。他俩都顺手系了安全带，看起来绝对不像一般警察。

小伍眯着眼坐在副驾驶哼起歌来，都是些烂三俗的歌儿，华子还能跟着哼两句。 

走了几个小时的高速他们在一个镇子停下，小伍下去叫了几样菜拿上车来。几人匆匆吃了饭，便要继续赶路。

“等等，”华子开口，“抽根烟再上路吧。”

“跟你一块儿，”小伍跟上去，阿仓正打算过去，却感到被小孙扫了一眼。他回头看，小孙在薄暮中给他使了个眼色。他不明就里，回头看了一眼跟华子往林子里走去的小伍，寻思了一下，跟着小孙往后走。

小孙最终在公路旁的田埂上站定，他穿着白衬衫，无框眼镜在太阳下有些反光。他等阿仓靠的近了才开口。

“二十万。”

南方口音听起来很轻，让人觉不出诚意。

“二十万，一条命，值吗？”他问。

阿仓埋着头看水田，“什么意思？”

“张华和你第一次绑票得了三百万赎金。他分给了你二十万。可到头来，你们两个人都是死刑。你觉得这公平吗？”

当然不公平，阿仓心里想。可这人说话的语气无法让人热络。

“我答应张华这次事成分给他五百万。”小孙对着水田讲。“连带送他去境外，换个身份。”

阿仓吸了口气。

“你猜他会分给你多少？”

“你是啥意思？”阿仓回问，还不等小孙开口，却听见那边树林里“轰”地一声巨响。

这边两人却都没动。

“陈仓。”小孙突然转向他，然后从衬衫口袋里拿出一枚红色塑料片儿。这东西阿仓再熟悉不过，这是赌场用的筹码。“凭这枚筹码，等你到了清迈，在最大的赌场可以兑换八百万，人民币，现金。”

他将那枚筹码放进阿仓的上衣口袋里。

“你要什么？”阿仓将信将疑地问。远远看到华子和小伍已经笑着朝他们走了过来。

“在将来的某一个时刻当有人要你背叛我时，我要你的绝对忠诚。”小孙讲，并不等他回话，朝着车走过去。

华子笑着，“伍哥，这炸弹真他妈牛逼啊。这么小一块儿。”

小伍爬进驾驶座，给旁边的小孙解释，“给他看了看咱G30的威力。”

“这，这G30和咱脖子里那家伙是一样吗？”华子从车厢里问。

小伍回头，“你觉着我能告诉你吗，华子？”

“那脖子里那家伙能拆出来吗？”

“当然能，”小伍嬉皮笑脸从脚踝处掏了把短刀出来，“你把脖子割开，这东西就拆出来了。”

“真这么容易？”华子还问。

“对，挺容易的。动脉气管也得割断就是。”

华子怪笑了一声，摇了摇头，望了一眼在车厢另一边似乎是若有所思的阿仓。


	5. Chapter 5

五、

伍昊和孙朝忠在这次任务之前并不熟。孙朝忠这人挺理想主义，据说。伍昊呢，明明本来是含着金钥匙出生在贵族学校长大的少爷，过的却是在泥里摸爬滚打的日子。这家伙越是土气，俗气的事儿越喜欢。手机壳子都花花绿绿地印了一个巨大的禄字。于是这次遇到这俩真正社会底层摸爬滚打的亡命之徒，对他来说倒似有趣的旅途。

孙朝忠警告他，留点神。这样的人和他们以往打交道的人可不同。他们没有规矩，不顾利益，甚至也不要命。一不留神就能叫你后悔莫及。

这句话伍昊是半信半疑的，他总觉得孙朝忠这人忒装。

要不是之前那件事，他肯定不能乐意跟孙朝忠一块儿出任务。

这次挺身而出，倒算条汉子。

就好像现在吧，他觉得华子就还挺有意思。这人吧，活一辈子就图个有意思。沉闷的跟他左边开着车的那位一样，还不如饮弹自尽了。伍昊无聊了，就又去找华子搭话。他那伙计阿仓也聪明，话少，句句都说到点子上。这事儿就挺有意思。这俩死囚的默契，比他和他拍档还强。不晓得要是角色兑换会怎样。


End file.
